Robert Nyman
Robert (Robby) Nyman is a linebacker for the New York Titans. He played his rookie year with the Grand Rapids Dragons before heading elsewhere during the 2016 Free Agency season. Biography Robert was born and raised in Vernal, Utah, mere miles from Dinosaur National Monument, where his father worked as a paleontologist (“family history,” he jokingly called it) and his mother served as an interpretive guide. One of the very few hadrosaurs in the area, it was evident at a very young age that Robby had inherited copious amounts of his kind’s solidity and muscle mass. He was a natural recruit for contact sports, joining a local football team at the first opportunity. (He still remembers the time when he was tackled by a younger (female!) orca from Bear Lake in a tournament.) Once in high school, however, he made the transition from football to rugby, in part because Vernal’s rugby team was ranked among the best in the nation. By his senior year, he had proved to be an invaluable asset to the team, and was actively recruited by a variety of universities. For Robby, however, the choice was easy. His parents had moved to Utah years before for his father to pursue his doctoral research; while there, they became acquainted with the Mormon faith and converted while Robby was still young. Joseph Smith University, the faith’s flagship institution, was where his eyes were set. What Robby’s academic performance sometimes left to be desired--partly from difficulty and partly from distraction--his athletic talents compensated, and he was awarded a scholarship to attend and play on the school’s rugby team. And there he played all four years, taking two years off to serve a mission in Neuquen, Argentina. As he came close to finishing his last year with no particular plans for a future career, he decided that he may as well submit his name for the UFFL Draft. Dusting off his old football playbooks, since the end of the rugby season he has focused on reacquiring the skills necessary to fit into and bolster a team’s defensive line. Though he might not be a quick study when it comes to books, his muscle memory is flawless, and despite his absence from the sport, he is considered a strong contender for a top draft pick. Throws: Left Interview There are many species in this world. Is your player's species known for their quickness? If not, how is your player different? As many prey species, parasaurolophuses look like they'd lumber along. Many people expect them to. What they don't expect are the bursts of speed developed to quickly escape predators mixed with the tenacity to stand their ground if necessary. A parasaurolophus' quickness is enhanced by the fact that even the feral versions are bipedal. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? While he might be tempted by the big money, his upbringing has led him to desire security over runaway achievement. Does your linebacker prefer playing on the outside, in the middle, or are they indifferent? And why? Robby prefers the outside; he likes the feeling of chasing someone down and catching them. Turnabout for predation, he thinks--doesn't say it that way, though. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Working out with JSU's football players, watching game footage, running plays, refreshing his memory. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 10-7 Playoffs: 0-1 Regular Season: 10-6 Category:Linebackers Category:Reptiles Category:Parasaurolophus Category:New York